


【GGAD】访客

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】访客

不速之客造访了戈德里克山谷，坐在黑色巨石砌成的城堡里，没有人说得清他的样子——冷硬的城堡突然出现在山谷的平地上，像午夜过后的南瓜一样孤独，又像来自天空的石头一样让人好奇。

 

（一）关于城堡的主人

 

仙子的歌

"谁坐在城堡里面？

是囚徒，一个迟暮的老人，

戴着闪电刷亮的镣铐。

海面上的冷风总是夹带冰点，

白浪卷走他落脚的泥土，

青春和活力一同粉碎，

溶进刺骨的咸水……"

仙子的头脑小到一生只够它们学会一首短诗的唱法。这里有刚破茧的几只，手牵着手从一片草叶飞到另一片草叶上，透过露珠打量自己的翅膀，像麻瓜儿童绘本里说的那样，脸上带着漂亮傻笑。

"孤独的老囚徒，

他因为失去爱人入狱。

结果又因为保护爱人死去。"

为首的一只仙子用一滴眼泪给整首诗做出结尾，伤心地扇动着翅膀，鳞粉抖落到草叶上。

"唉…"仙子们齐齐叹息一声，之后就一起循着夕阳正在消失的余晖飞远了。

 

月痴兽的月亮

满月的夜晚，一群月痴兽从麦田旁边的洞穴里探出头来，来回转动着它们大到眨眼都困难的眼睛，又抖抖耳朵，发现附近确实没有狼人的动静才接二连三地跳出来，跑到麦田中央，蜷着前腿跳起了古怪的舞蹈。

住在麦田旁边的人经常能在初夏的风里听到一些意味不明的温柔低语，其实那只是月痴兽们在一边跳舞，一边用自己的语言唱的传统求偶歌。

"我们看见麦叶，清香的麦叶;我们在麦田里跳舞，月光把麦叶变得像蓝色一样。

我们听到麦田，丰收的麦田;我们在月光下跳舞，凉风吹过我们的尾巴……"

舞蹈结束的时候，一只月痴兽停了下来，开始在麦田里打滚，露出肚子来，让月光均匀地照在上面。其他的月痴兽也像立刻它一样，在麦田上滚来滚去，压倒了更多麦苗。

"听说过巴黎吗？"

"巴黎？"

"听说过。"

"听说过……"

"那边有很好的月亮。"

"月亮很好……"

"很好的小麦。"

"小麦。"

"太好了。"

"小麦……"

"噫……"月痴兽这样叫着，耳朵愉快地立起来。

"但是没有小麦了。"

"有一年突然没有小麦了。"

"没有小麦了……"

"为什么？"

"为什么没有小麦了？"

"那么好的月亮……"

"为什么？"月痴兽的注意力全都被这个失去小麦的悲伤故事吸引了。

"因为城堡里的男人呀。"

"他在巴黎放了一把大火。"

"蓝色的火焰烧得很旺。"

"比月亮还亮呢。"

"蓝色的火焰变成了长角的大龙。"

"大龙飞得很高。"

"大龙飞得像月亮一样高。"

"好高啊……"

"月光被大龙烧伤了。"

"月光被烧伤了。"

"没有月光就没有小麦。"

"啊，月光……"月痴兽的眼神变得暗淡了，大滴的眼泪从眼睛里流出来，耳朵难过地耷拉下去别到了脑袋后面。

"为什么会有人伤害月亮呢？"

"为什么呢？"

"城堡里的男人竟然不喜欢月亮吗？"

"他喜欢月亮。"

"他有一个爱人。"

"他最喜欢自己的月亮了。"

"没有人会不喜欢自己的月亮。"

"他有一个世界上最好的爱人。"

"但是月亮被他弄丢了……"

"他的月亮呢？"

"他没有和他的月亮在一起吗？"

"他做了非常可怕的事情。"

"月亮很伤心。"

"他的爱人把自己藏在另一座城堡里。"

"男人很久没有见到他的月亮了。"

"可怜的男人。"

"男人嫉妒每个能见到月亮的人。"

"他开始毁掉别人的月亮。"

"毁掉月亮……"

"可怕。"

"但是月亮依然想把月光给他。"

"他看不到自己的月亮。"

"但是月亮永远都是他的月亮……"

"他的爱人就是他的月亮。"

"我们还能看见月亮。"

"真好啊。"

"真好啊……"

"爱人是爱人的月亮。"

"月亮……"

开始返回洞穴的月痴兽这样说着，绵软的细语彻底消散在了夏夜的风里，夜晚很快就要结束了。

 

月桂和少年的眼泪

破晓之前是河水最清澈的时候，月亮的残影映在里面，在山谷里最年长的老妇人的故事里，那个影子是月神流过泪的眼睛，如果在星辉还未散去的时候掬起河水，就能借着神的眼睛看见这个世界上最让人心碎的爱情故事。

"你看到了什么？"月桂向跪在河边的少年伸出新的枝叶。

"我看见我的恋人，他的眼睛里有光，头发像阳光照在流淌着蜂蜜的河上，笑容像火焰一样热烈温暖。"

"这让我想到另一个人，"月桂抖了抖树叶，"他会驾着马车从世界的一端飞到另一端，阳光和火焰像他一样危险，灼伤我的枝叶，因此他在心里为爱人留出一片荫蔽。"

"盖勒特在对我说话，声音越来越远，他坐在黑色的王座上，在太阳马车也会避开的地方。我已经老了，他还是昨天的样子……他把手伸向我，还有我们的誓约，可他明明已经离开了……"少年的声音颤抖着，第一滴眼泪落进水里，变成了一个匆匆离开的背影，第二滴眼泪，背影变成了他们第一次相遇时有阳光照进来的那扇窗户，第三滴眼泪……

"你不能再流泪了，你心碎的话，塞壬会失去他们的歌声。"月桂树用新生的叶片接住少年的泪水，"你像星星一样宝贵，成年的独角兽也愿意吃你手心的糖块，如果你想知道一切，为什么不到城堡里去呢？"

"到城堡里去吧，阿不思。"

水中的月光消散了，月桂的叶子在清晨的风中簌簌地响着，一旦太阳完全出来，她又会拒绝说话。

"去见城堡的主人。"

"年轻又俊美的预言家坐在里面。"

"念着爱与自由的诗……"

 

天完全亮了。

 

(二)梦境和预言家的花束

 

"我拥有一切，能让野心勃勃的人看见权力，枷锁缠身的奴隶重获自由，失爱索居的弃儿得到温情……走进城堡，献祭于我，预言需要代价，拿你的珍宝来交换。"

大门像一道幕墙，阻断了所有来自白昼的光，把里面的世界和外面温热多雨的夏季分隔开，空气变得又干又冷，整座城堡如活物一般吞噬着到访者的魔力，少年走到塔的最高层，隐匿在兜帽之下的预言家开始说话，"你想从我这里得到什么，名为阿不思·邓布利多的少年。"

 

"我想知道梦在何时结束。"

 

"献上你的血和忠诚，阿不思，我会让你看到真相。"

 

预言家的手指划过少年人的掌心，淡化的白色瘢痕重新破开。

 

第一滴鲜血滑落到植株上，干黄的斑点返绿，蜷曲的茎干舒展，枝顶绽出一小朵不算好看的淡紫色的花。

蓟草的故事

"我见过一个梦在人间的尾声。"蓟草骄傲地理了理头顶又碎又乱的花瓣，说了一个冷清平淡的故事开头。

"我的祖先曾经扎根在这片山谷，后来一个旅人逃走了，衬衣下摆带着白天粘上的一粒草种，就是我的曾曾曾曾……祖母，她被带着越过大海，抖落到了一座高塔的石缝里。帝王也没见过那样威严肃穆的石墙，最富有的贵族也无力修建那样的建筑，我的曾曾曾曾……祖母在那样的城堡里扎根，她的后代也都成了有正经出身的蓟草。

当然了，虽然我带着贵族身份出生的时候城堡已经没落了，但一位修养良好的女士在寒冷干燥的环境里也要舒展叶片，像我妈妈总是说的那样，'亮出你的针尖，开你的花吧，小姐！'

那面石墙是我们家的老朋友，像所有老头子一样，他总是喋喋不休地说自己年轻时的事情，这里的主人风度翩翩，有多少厉害的魔法师想到这里面来一次……至于为什么现在我们连一块挡风玻璃都没有？他说这是与城堡主人有关的秘密。

说实话，我那时候还是个刚发芽没多久的小女孩儿呢，当然没有见过他说的场面，绝大多数时候只能看到一个又聋又哑的家养小精灵，城堡的主人也没有露过面，你可能会觉得这是一个荒唐的故事，但我想他确实是存在的。

因为有一个人曾经来探望他，在我还是个少女的时候。

我看见一双绣着金线和银线的缎面鞋子，还有浅紫色的长袍下摆，他上楼梯的样子很优雅，我想如果我的根能离开石缝，我也应该这样走路，作为一棵城堡出身的蓟草……当然，我喜欢他，虽然我只能看见他的胡子，像传说中夏天的云一样。

石墙说他到这里来是为了见城堡的主人，'也许他的消息不够灵通，城堡已经过时了，因为这里已经有几十年没有巫师再来拜访过了。'我有些不太明白，也许他们是朋友呢？但是石墙很伤感，我也礼貌地垂着叶子。

我听见争吵，他们吵得很大声。

'伪君子，愚蠢的圣人……用死亡逃避一切吧，伟大的邓布利多！'

'继续恨我吧，盖勒特，如果这能让你觉得好一些。'

这样的对话让我感觉不太好，但是石墙没有继续说话，而一个教养、出身良好的姑娘是不能随便发问的。

那位客人一直待到天完全黑下来，在墙体里打洞的黑老鼠都出来活动了，我努力伸着叶子也只能听见一些片段。

'还有一年……很厉害的魔咒。'

'你明明知道谁都不会回来的。'

'我反而觉得这正是错误的可爱之处，关于某些放不下的妄想。'

'我已经等不及了，如果你死了，我会第一时间知道，然后越狱，你知道我出去之后会做什么。'

'你不会的。'

'你怎么知道我不会去帮助那个蠢货，那个伏地魔？'

'这正是我想说的，我希望你诉他所有他想知道的，太多的痛苦可能于睡眠无益。'

'这就是你想说的？！之前的一切呢，你之前说过的呢？我们的爱呢？还有那些忏悔？'

'你远比伏地魔有智慧，也看得更远，不会不知道，在结局落定之后减少死亡的痛苦，不会再破坏你的忏悔和灵魂。'

'你想看我为了一个安稳的死亡，向一条爬虫出卖你？！这能增添你作为胜利者的成就感？'

'盖勒特，你知道我为了什么。'

'不，不是这个，只有我知道你想要什么，我知道你的梦想，只有我才能带你走！'

 

有人在摇晃那些铁链，这是我第一次听到这样的声音，并不是很有风度。

 

我很想再见到那些像云一样的胡子，还有他漂亮的袍子和软鞋，一棵蓟草的生活里能有多少乐趣呢？但是直到两年以后，我从小姑娘变成一个老太太，一道绿光把我从睡梦中惊醒，都没能再见到那位客人出现在这里……

然后，我很快就死了。

 

我只能把这些故事讲给你听，因为我只是一棵蓟草啊。"蓟草忧伤地叹了一口气，结束了它的故事。

 

第二滴血落到花瓣上，渗进干瘪的沟壑里，像焦紫干枯的嘴唇恢复红润饱满，花精也重返她坐落在花蕊的洞府。

玫瑰的故事

"有一个梦在我的世界里的破碎。"玫瑰是个矜贵的妇人，她确信自己可以迷住所有人，于是不急切也不扭捏地舒展着自己的花瓣，"我是整棵玫瑰树上开得最好的一朵，所以被安排在最好的位置上，我借着花岗岩外墙站得很高，我既可以透过玻璃窗看见书桌，也能看见雾霭笼罩在湖面上，如果有勇士从我身边飞过，我会向他们点头致意。"

"我出生的地方并不耀眼，但值得骄傲的是，那是一所学校，世界上有什么地方能比学校更高贵呢？知识的芬芳在我的血液里流淌。"玫瑰高傲地仰着头，虽然她连一个最简单的单词都不会认，"有文化的玫瑰花不会想把自己的生命浪费在舞会上，她们也不羡慕公主的裙子，尽管我生来就有美丽的红色入场券。"

"夜莺对我唱歌，这是比公主还高的礼遇，也没有哪个公主会像我一样喜欢知识和书本，可以用一整天的时间看一个人读书写字……咳咳。"玫瑰摇动叶片，用轻咳来掩盖自己的情绪。

"当然，我见过的所有人类再加上北极燕的故事里的王子，那个男人是最美的，那头柔顺的长发会让我想起我自己。他有的时候会打开窗，把自己好看的侧脸给我看。他也喜欢糖果，他像孩子一样善良，当然不是会扯我的叶子，撕我的花瓣的那种。"

"他是一个很好的人，却并不开心，他一定需要一些爱情了，一个能让他暂时远离不停的读和写还有这个小地方的人。"玫瑰用一副过来人的口气说，"我们这个家族世代为爱情献身，我希望自己也能为他做点这样的事。不停地有猫头鹰落到窗台上，它们的翅膀扫过我，我会轻轻挥动自己的花瓣，在那些蠢鸟粗鲁地敲打窗户的时候优雅地提醒他。"

"他是一个多么好的人啊，如果有人把我送给他，让我在他案头的花瓶里枯萎，一定是一件美好的事情。或许他愿意把我当做礼物送给别人，那个人会因为我变成世界上最幸福的人，毕竟我是如此美丽……"

玫瑰沉浸在自己的幻想中，过了好一会才缓缓开口，"在他收到的信件里有那么多灰色信封，带着四个无聊的直角，不过也有很多彩色的带着花边的小卡片，他甚至还收到过一篮子没有署名的草莓，幸亏他没有把我摘下来作为回礼，那个篮子太丑了，老祖母才会用它来装草莓，更不要说玫瑰花了。

他有数不过来的不可爱的和可爱的信件，但是回信之后就不再读它们了，他最喜欢的反而是一些很旧的信，信封被粘得歪歪扭扭，只有青春期缺乏耐心的男孩子才做得出来，因为着急，用了太多的胶水，最后反而把一切搞得一塌糊涂。他们总是这样，扯坏花瓣或者把信封粘坏。

但是他，哦，那位先生，却反复地读那些信，但我确信，它们不是任何一只造访这里的猫头鹰带来的。他有的时候会非常难过，有的时候会微笑，还有几次他点起炉火，下定决心要把它们扔进去，又在最后一刻把它们抢回来……但是我并不讨厌那个写信的家伙，尽管那些信让我喜欢的先生如此伤心。

我希望有人能把我摘下来，也许就是写信的坏小子有一天突然出现，手足无措地面对那个可爱的男人，然后把我摘下来送给他，或者他又开始说一些漫无边际的甜言蜜语，那位先生会用我来堵住他喋喋不休地嘴……很多爱情故事都是这样讲的。

当然，这些都没有发生。

我的花季快要结束的有一天晚上，他又一次到那间屋子里，头发没有光泽，这也和快要凋谢的我很像，脸上的血多到吓人，好像他的鼻子被人打断了一样，还有他走路的样子，如果他不是那么可爱……我几乎要以为有人把他的膝盖打碎了，但是谁会忍心对他做这样的事呢？即使是残忍到想让玫瑰全部枯萎的那种妖精也不会愿意伤害他的。

可是他确实很难过，这一次他真的烧掉了那些信，难过到火苗差点烧坏了他漂亮的手指，我还看到他的眼泪，在火光下，比任何一朵玫瑰花上的露珠都好看——按照故事写的，如果写信的人出现在这里，他们可以接吻了。

但是没有人出现，然后我在那天晚上凋谢了，再也没有开过花，自然也不会知道以后的故事。"

玫瑰遗憾地摇了摇头，"我也希望我的故事能够通俗易懂，但谁让我是一朵长在学校里的玫瑰呢？"

 

第三滴血落在刚刚破土的嫩芽上，没有机会长大的花苗，见到一百年以后的阳光，白色的花苞绽开，像一场没有人见过的雪。

铃兰的故事

"在梦的开始，我从来没见过那么完美的人类，他们穿着普通人的衣服，也不会像精灵一样在我的叶片上跳舞，唱那些祝福花朵的歌，但我知道他们无与伦比。"铃兰还是一个小姑娘，有些羞涩地整理着自己的裙摆，"就像你知道百合们很纯洁，即使你还没有见过别的花。"

"一段美好的爱情故事，总是逃不过这些情节，有人被困，有人拯救爱人，然后又被爱人拯救……"铃兰叹了一口气，"我听过这样的故事，一对设计出完美的出逃计划，结果失败在成功之前。"

"如果我的故事让你觉得伤心，我会感到更加难过，因为我亲耳听到过他们的誓言，夹在很多我听不懂的故事中间，我亲眼见过他们拥抱，亲吻。他们是相爱的，跟那些天资平平的情侣一样。"

铃兰摇动着自己白色的小花，"那个时候我长在一棵大树下面，和蜜蜂蝴蝶做伴，然后听到了这样的对话。

'总之，那个戒指就像这样，又大又笨重，戴上它就会像这样，让你不能好好地拿起魔杖。'

'看看你狡猾的笑容，我简直要觉得这是个阴谋了，盖勒特。'

'嗯，只有誓言的束缚是不够的，用格林德沃家族的戒指把你套住，以防哪天你生气了，我可以趁你想办法摘下它的时候抱住你。所以……这确实是个阴谋。'

少年里红头发的那个没有说话，他假装没有在听，低头拨弄脚边的花草，我不知道这样是不是不够礼貌，对别人的话不做出回应，但是一点点脸红让他变得更好看了。

'我们会一起离开，不仅是我的贪心，而是梅林要让你你光彩夺目，即使在这个山谷里你也是比佩弗利尔兄弟的坟墓更珍贵的奇迹，为什么还要继续在这里浪费生命呢？'

'嗯……你曾经以为不是我。'

'这是在遇见你之前犯下的错误，我完全不应该因此被责怪，你明知你在这里，我才能做一个完美的先知。毕竟这个世界上，只有我了解你，了解我的也只有你。'

我希望这个故事能给你一些提示，把他们和其他的恋人区别开，但他们所有的对话都会变成这样，用亲吻或者共享坟墓的誓言作为结束。"

铃兰摆动着自己的花和叶片，做出告别的姿势，"这是最后一个故事，之后我再也没有见过那两个少年，我想那一定是因为他们已经离开了山谷。"

(三)关于梦境

午后的阳光与别的阳光都不一样，它总是让人觉得格外温暖，连空气都是金黄色的，一切冰冷的事物都可以在里面融化，白了头发的诗人会突然记起家乡，还有那个当年自己承诺过会娶她的姑娘；返乡的战士在血迹斑斑的铁甲上别上一朵花，如果有人愿意给他一个吻，他就把花送给她……

只有预言家一直孤单，没有拥抱和亲吻，没有人看过他兜帽下的样子。

阿不思离开了，他回到自己的世界，又黑又沉默的城堡在他的面前一点点地消融，就像它当时突然出现在这里一样。

"我见过他，至少还有这些花朵可以证明。"少年这样想着，可是他发现花朵也消失了，远方响起送葬的晚钟，他变得比之前更加难过了。

 

"阿不思，阿尔……"

有人在喊他的名字，梦境结束了。

 

如果在夏季的午后睡得太久，醒来的时候就会分不清现实与梦境，所以被盖勒特抱住的时候，阿不思才会双目失神，好像在他挣扎着醒过来的时候，灵魂有一瞬间的出逃。

昨天晚上阿不思惊愕地看着魔咒穿过自己的身体，然后盖勒特用了一整天的时间来给一个没有阿不思的世界做出预言，结果都以所有人的毁灭作为终结。

但是好在，噩梦结束了，阿不思舍不得丢下他，连阿不福思拿着盘子摔摔打打的声音，阿利安娜哭得通红的眼都让他觉得可爱了……

(四)尾声

不速之客造访了纽蒙迦德城堡，最后的钟声响起来德的时候，一个人没有追上另一个人的脚步，黑色的高塔就像那只无人问津的玻璃鞋，已经很久没有迎接过客人了。

"只是应该有一个告别，盖勒特。"

争吵结束了，半月镜片后面的蓝眼睛看着蜷着腿缩在角落里的老囚徒，太阳一样耀眼的光芒曾经在这副破败的身躯里停驻过，一百年过后依然留有痕迹。

大雪被魔法挡在窗外，又湿又冷的风没法钻进破烂的囚衣，有一个人已经很久没有享受过这样的夜晚了，所以他梦见了唱歌的仙子和跳舞的月痴兽，这一切都来自那个遥远的山谷，他曾经在那里过了整整一个夏天……

 

"晚安，盖勒特。"

访客消失了，之后再也没有出现过。


End file.
